


【龙化】稀世之宝

by dqqqq08



Series: 【龙化】龙龙爱情故事 [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dqqqq08/pseuds/dqqqq08
Summary: 龙化再化人世界观  龙崽和龙崽之间的爱情故事~澈×特  赫×海  马×云__建议按照本系列先后顺序观看~





	【龙化】稀世之宝

黑龙李家的崽子辈里没几只小龙，但是有一只皮到在附近家族都远近闻名的黑龙崽。

这只小黑龙崽子天性活泼又好动，加上身为黑龙一脉速度见长的天赋加持，天天笑嘻嘻的到处闯祸、然后一个迅速的飞走逃之夭夭。

小崽子叫做李赫宰，从小到大和隔壁山坡上红龙金家的哥哥金钟云很是亲密、经常会飞过去抱着金钟云的尾巴撒娇死不松手。金钟云总是一脸云淡风轻、把无视小崽子的表面方针贯彻到底，实际却不由自主的把尾巴轻轻甩来甩去的哄逗着他。小崽子皮的不行还奶里奶气，真的被惹怒了金钟云看着他可怜巴巴的小眼神也发不出脾气，只能拿尾巴轻轻的敲一敲小崽子脑袋来表示不满。

大部分时间里，隔壁的红龙哥哥还是纵容的惯着他疯来疯去的。直到红龙哥哥也有了对象，在急着要去陪男朋友的时候才会不耐烦、想要摆脱这个小尾巴。

金钟云的对象李赫宰也认识，不仅认识还非常的熟悉——自己的表亲黑龙崔始源。说起来这两只龙看对眼还是自己无意间牵的线，可是媒人身份在这两只情侣龙的甜蜜恋爱里也没什么用，李赫宰自己也不愿意总是牵扯进这两只龙的玩耍中——

开玩笑，那样子显得自己这只龙也太可怜了。

附近家族里的其他哥哥李赫宰都不是很熟悉，有些哥哥甚至称得上是非常畏惧——没错，尤其特指的就是红龙金家的魔王金希澈。

虽然金希澈和金钟云身为亲兄弟俩，李赫宰在面对他们时的胆子却算得上是一个天上一个地下。李赫宰有时候飞到金家附近时会看到暴躁魔王在线做法放火烧山，无意间也撞见过金希澈把其他红龙暴揍到毫无还手之力、被揍的龙哭天喊地的飞走的场面。每每都被吓出一身冷汗、李赫宰发自心底的害怕这个隔壁哥哥，每次相遇都乖巧的停下打招呼，可是金希澈也只是冷淡的随便应了一声、就目不斜视的远远飞去。

所以在大了一些后，更多时候李赫宰只有自己一只龙自己玩——在自己的洞穴里打滚、撞翻自己的装饰，有时候也会自己瞒着家里龙偷偷飞出去疯。

他胆子大又爱闹，附近的地方没有哪里不敢去，结果有一天还真误打误撞让他发现了某个石缝后龙迹罕至的一片小湖。

李赫宰开心又得意、疯了一般的在湖面上飞来飞去。他真真是爱惨了这里。从此这里就变成了李赫宰得意的埋藏在心里的秘密基地，也是他闯了祸以后的紧急避难所。

某日李赫宰又惹了妈妈生气被关了禁闭，小皮崽子哪能那么听话、趁妈妈不注意就一个振翅偷偷溜了出去。悄悄飞到自己的秘密基地，李赫宰又是一如既往摇头晃脑的四处乱疯。爬爬树、踩踩水，向后狠狠把自己摔进树叶堆里打算睡到晚上妈妈消了气再回家，却不成想身下的树叶堆里有个硬硬的东西狠狠的硌了自己一下，李赫宰没忍住“哎呦”的叫了一声。飞快地翻身而起、小心的刨开来一看，却发现是一个奶白色的蛋。

李赫宰想起自己见过的家族孕育中的蛋，都是黝黑黝黑坑坑洼洼，哪里见过这么剔透漂亮的。盯着这个晶莹剔透的漂亮蛋，李赫宰摸摸头吃惊又疑惑，下一个扭脸就欢天喜地的蹦了起来——要带这个宝贝回去向钟云哥炫耀！哥哥那么喜欢珠宝一定会羡慕死我的！

幼龙费劲的用自己的小短腿抱住蛋，小心又努力的飞回了自己的洞。轻轻放下手里捧着的宝贝蛋、兴冲冲就转身的要冲出去叫哥哥来看，突然间却听见背后轻微的“咔嚓”一声。

李赫宰简直要吓傻了——不会被我摔碎了吧……！！

李赫宰扭头一个飞扑过来趴在地上紧紧盯着面前在碎裂中的蛋。焦灼的等待后，一只晶莹剔透的白色小奶龙辛苦努力又颤颤巍巍的破壳而出。

白色小奶龙皱皱鼻子努力睁开圆滚滚的眼睛，一黑一白两只龙大眼瞪小眼。

李赫宰僵在原地不敢动弹。

小奶龙突然间小小的打了个喷嚏，对着脸前的李赫宰就吐了一口小小的冰息。李赫宰眨巴眨巴眼睛，看着这只咧嘴笑的奶里奶气的奶龙。小家伙还努力的抖动又扑闪了扑闪稚嫩的白色翅膀、颤颤巍巍歪歪扭扭的努力飞了起来，却只有离地面半只龙高。

歪歪扭扭飞起来，白色奶龙“Pia”的一声、心满意足的趴在了还趴在地上盯着自己的、也同样也还是幼龙的小黑龙脑袋上。

黑龙崽子顶着白龙崽子僵在原地不敢动弹 ，混乱又恍惚的脑子里飞快闪过一个念头——这个小家伙冰冰凉凉的。

正僵持着有点走神，突然下一秒陌生的眩晕感袭来，“嘭” 的一声，两个崽子双双变成了人形。稍稍年长一些的李赫宰化形后大概十一二岁大小，而刚孵出来就化形的奶龙也就才两三岁大的样子、还压在李赫宰的头上直接把他压的“哎呦”一声。

李赫宰赶紧伸出手紧紧护住趴在自己脑袋上开心的小朋友、努力抱着他站了起来，大声喊着“妈妈”的跑出去求救。

这两只小龙这样早早的化人着实惊呆了附近山脉的各大家族，还有一批成年单身黑龙羡慕嫉妒红了眼天天哭天喊地的在附近到处乱飞。可是两个幼年期的崽子还没有真正明白这意味着什么，仍然年幼的黑龙只是欣喜于从此以后会有一个漂亮可爱的小朋友和自己一起、不用总是寂寞的自己和自己玩，开心的天天缠着小奶龙。

听从了李赫宰的要求取名为“东海”，白色奶龙就这样在黑龙李家住了下来。

李妈妈看着自己儿子乐颠颠又傻兮兮的顶着小奶龙飞来飞去，叹了一口气。傻人有傻福，这个臭小子捡到宝了自己也不知道。

金钟云也听自己的黑龙男朋友讲述了这个奇妙的故事，充满好奇的急冲冲飞过来看隔壁崽子捡到的小崽子。白色奶龙保持着原形窝在李赫宰旁边、天真又可爱的盯着这个突然间闯入的漂亮哥哥，还咧嘴奶里奶气的笑着。

又长开了一点的白色奶龙越发晶莹剔透漂亮的不行。龙类本来就喜欢珠宝钻石等美丽的东西，其中金钟云尤其为甚。把黑龙崽子一下子拎到一边，金钟云抱了小奶龙就紧紧藏在怀里不撒手。

之前还兴冲冲想炫耀的李赫宰现在心里焦急的不行、一心只想把自己的小奶龙藏起来谁也不给看。还是龙形的李赫宰紧紧扑上来扒着金钟云抱着奶龙的胳膊，却因为力量悬殊压根争不过。李赫宰急的要哭大声嚷嚷了起来，“还给我！！快还给我！！东海是我的！！！”混乱中心的白色奶龙却搞不清状况，只是笑眯眯的安静窝在金钟云的怀里看热闹。

从此，金钟云对李东海好的不行，简直要把李东海宠上天。身边的两只黑龙分别嫉妒的要命，整日里凑在一起交头接耳谋划着如何能够分别占有自家伴侣，却因为金钟云对李东海不变的宠爱而迟迟难以实现。无奈之下，李赫宰抱着李东海天天躲着金钟云飞。

在李东海也长大了一些后，黑龙家族更头疼了——这两个崽子皮的一个赛一个。一个笑眯眯一个坏嘻嘻，却同样皮的上天。

附近山头可算遭了罪，被一个金魔王两个李坏蛋折腾的龙仰龙翻。唯一的安生之地，就是金希澈的居所。听过李赫宰的恐怖描述，李东海从小对金希澈也同样充满了畏惧、天天躲着金希澈飞。

哪成想到几年后，事情变成如今模样——李赫宰自己却和金希澈这样攀上了亲。

__

朴正洙和金希澈和其他四支龙分别后径直飞向红龙金家去见金爸爸和金妈妈。一路上遇到了不少其他红龙，都充满敬畏的偷偷侧眼看着一红一白两只龙、对朴正洙能够收服和驯养金希澈表现出了百分之三百的震惊和崇敬。

金希澈成年和朴正洙一起生活后性格也变化很大、变得成熟懂事了不少，可是看到族人畏惧的眼神还是轻微的羞愧，尽力镇定装作视而不见。

可是金妈妈完全没打算给自己大儿子留情面，拉着朴正洙的手笑着向他控诉儿子以前的魔王行径，金希澈哀嚎一声、紧紧用手捂住了自己涨红了的脸。金妈妈无视自己儿子的哀嚎对朴正洙调皮的眨眨眼睛，“正洙啊，我家这个混小子脾气不好，你别总是惯着他委屈了自己。”

朴正洙好笑的听着妈妈说话，又好笑的看了看一旁涨红了脸在羞愧的自家红龙，巧言温声，“没有的妈妈，我觉得他什么样都很好。”

金希澈感觉自己脸红到马上就要烧起来了。彻底坐不下去了，金希澈嘟嘟囔囔的突然站起来一个化形瞬间飞了出去。朴正洙无奈含笑的看着自家红龙瞬间远去的背影。

其实金妈妈一直以来说归说，心里还是有点怕这个魔王突然爆发在线烧山的。可是眼见这个魔王罕见的也不生气反而还那样的害羞，其他龙对朴正洙更加敬佩，高看无数眼。朴正洙只能无奈的笑了笑。

金妈妈轻轻拍了拍朴正洙的手，温柔的看着他，“正洙啊，希澈变化这么大我都不敢相信。你一定辛苦了。”

朴正洙微笑的回视，“不辛苦的妈妈。希澈真的很好很好。”

他的变化哪能大过我呢，他带给我的变化其实更大。他把我从漠然孤独的孤独人生拉回热闹温暖的红尘人间，让我不用再用那些无谓固执的冷漠来保护自己，也让我知道这个世界上真的有龙愿意体谅爱护我。

我是真的谢谢他。

哪有妈妈不爱自己的儿子呢。哪怕内心知道自己的儿子和这只温润的白龙同化为人意味着什么，金妈妈心里总还是放心不下、总还有点些许的担心。可是看着正洙笑的温柔、满心诚挚的对自己说，希澈很好。金妈妈终于能够放下心里的那些无言担忧，欣慰又宽心。

轻轻的摸摸正洙的头、帮他理了理额发，金妈妈笑着回答，“你和希澈都是好孩子，妈妈相信你们。”

妈妈相信你们能够相爱扶持一生。

又聊了很久后，朴正洙才告别妈妈独自飞回了金希澈自己居住的洞穴，看到里面的金希澈用翅膀盖着脸装睡。朴正洙也不拆穿他，就含笑温柔的站在旁边看着这个傲娇鬼，久久后轻轻俯下身凑上去吻了吻自家红龙的额角。

__

朴正洙悠悠哉哉的在金希澈洞里住了下来，隔天李东海就从隔壁山上一只龙飞了过来。趴在洞口畏首畏尾的，李东海只敢怯生生的在门口扒着往里面看。

金希澈本质里也是颜狗，再加上这个小家伙是正洙的弟弟又被李赫宰这个臭崽子糟蹋了，自己也不自觉的对他充满了怜惜，只是轻轻招了招手温声让他进来。李东海眨巴着眼睛仍然怯生生的，在朴正洙对他招了招手后才敢靠着哥哥听他讲白龙家的故事。

李东海可爱又赤诚，没过多久就放开了、乖巧的笑着搂着哥哥们的腰一直在撒娇，让赶紧赶慢赶快飞来找他的李赫宰吓得惊出一身冷汗。还好金希澈是看人下菜，对李东海温和得很。

毕竟还有有关李东海的那件事，没住几天金希澈和朴正洙就和李东海李赫宰一起告别了金李两家往白龙领地飞去。

领着三只龙径直飞到自己家里，朴正洙撇下紧张又懵逼的金希澈和自己爸爸聊天、自己领着李东海和李赫宰去向妈妈先打探一下。

正洙妈妈突然见到儿子回来还带着其他三只龙欣喜又吃惊，听了缘由后自己儿子的伴侣都顾不上见、只是把东海搂在怀里不松手。李东海是朴正洙姨妈家的孩子。

李东海靠在朴正洙妈妈的怀里红了眼眶、酸涩又怯懦，“姨姨……是不是……我妈妈不想要我啊……”

朴正洙妈妈温柔的捧着哭包的脸给他擦泪，“宝贝，不是的。你是我们整个家族的珍宝啊。”

原来，是之前李东海的妈妈和爸爸飞出去浪漫约会，却无意间遇到之前结过仇的别的家族龙的袭击。李东海妈妈为了保护还是一颗蛋的宝宝无奈下只能把他藏在这个无意间找到的地方，还专门精心的用树叶挡住。可是一切结束后两只龙再回来找到这个地方，还是蛋的李东海已经阴差阳错的被李赫宰捡走了。李东海爸爸妈妈以为就这样失去了自己的宝贝伤心了很长的一段时间，从来没想到过竟然是被别家的龙带走了。

朴正洙妈妈拍了拍小宝贝的手激动又温柔的笑了笑，“快让正洙带你过去吧，以后记得多来看看姨姨。”

李东海妈妈是很温柔的龙，原本化作人形在温柔细致的打理家里的花来等着外出的伴侣归家。没想到先看到了长久不见、突然回家的姐姐家儿子朴正洙飞来的身形，欣喜的迎了上来，“正洙？终于舍得回家来看望我了？”话音未落就突然看到了藏在朴正洙身后的那只紧紧张张的白色小龙。

母子血脉里潜藏的天性让李东海妈妈一瞬间呆住了，“……宝宝？”

小白龙化了人形站定，仍然还怯懦的害怕自己是被妈妈抛弃的、只是愣在原地不敢上前。可是激动下的妈妈提起裙摆就跑了过来，在李东海身前轻轻站定、还没说话泪就先流了下来。

“宝宝？”轻轻抚上朝思暮想的儿子脸颊，后把他紧紧搂到怀里。李东海妈妈搂着李东海哭的幸福又伤心，李东海也在妈妈怀里放声痛哭。

李赫宰干干的站在一旁心疼又愧疚，红了眼眶却也只敢看着不敢上前一步。知道了缘由，李赫宰不由得埋怨自己，却同时又惧怕李东海的妈妈怪自己那时带走东海，怕她不愿意接受、不让东海和自己在一起。

李赫宰心里又愧又痛又怕，看到李东海妈妈看过来的眼神不由得瑟缩了一下。李东海妈妈擦了擦眼泪稳定了一下情绪、向他招了招手，“是我们宝宝的伴侣对吗？妈妈要谢谢你，照顾我们宝宝这么多年。”

愧疚的李赫宰稍微走近了一些点了点头，哑着嗓子介绍自己，“您好，我是黑龙李家的李赫宰……是我把东海……”

看着红着眼眶不敢说下去的李赫宰，朴正洙无奈站了出来给姨妈解释以前那些阴差阳错的事情，还有自己前几天了解到的这些年李东海的大概情况。

李妈妈明白了为什么这个孩子不敢看自己，只是温柔的摸了摸他的头，“别埋怨自己，赫宰，你和东海是上天赐的缘分、你又把东海照顾的这么好，妈妈不怪你。妈妈知道你们分不开、妈妈也不想让你们分开，只是妈妈好舍不得东海，和妈妈一起生活一段日子好吗。”

没有想到能够轻易得到谅解的李赫宰紧紧的抿着嘴唇，用力的点了点头。

一直没有说话的李东海在妈妈怀里看了看一旁的伴侣和哥哥，满足的闭上了眼睛。

真好，这是我能想到的、最好的生活了。

朴正洙也欣慰的红了眼眶，悄悄退出姨妈家让激动的一家人能够好好聊些悄悄话，一边心满意足的回家去拯救刚刚被自己丢下、独自面对自己爸爸妈妈的自家红龙。

时光正好。

__END__


End file.
